School for Ghouls
by toby-senpai
Summary: An AU story in which the characters from Tokyo Ghoul and I go to high school. Many quirky adventures await. {THIS IS A PARODY PLEASE DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY THANK YOU PREPZ STOP FLAMMMING ME OK!1111}
1. Chapter 1

{SCHOOL FOR GHOULS}

my life is spr crayzee

my name is toby

i go to school

and my school is bascally ful of scary monsters

theyre called gholus

and they eat humans

and thats, like, funny bc i am a human :D

also everyone is like a ghoul except me adn my best friend hide

its fun tho lol

so today i was in school and i was in french class

my french teacehers name is mr. tsukiyama but i allwayds call teachers by their first names, so i call him shoe

"bonjour class hope you ate your humans today adn drank lots of blood" sed shuu

the whole calss laffed at that joke exept me because i did not think that was funny

also kaneck ken, my other bffsie, did not really find that humourous because he's half a human like marco

so then shue told us 2 pull out r french bookz so we did

and we learned a word 2day it's called amour

shou says it alot but we just learned today that it means love or something so i was wondering y in the dick he alwasys says it

neways the hole class said amour like 12 times and shuu was like :'D

kanki was feeling very upset bc he also finlly realized wut amour means so he was lyk D':

he leaned vry close 2 me

"i think mr. sukiyamam has a crushh on me" he said

i gave him a stern look

"kaneki i dont rrly think a teacher likes u like that" i flipped my hair back fabulously

"besdes he likes me dont u see that look hes giving me rn" i pointed to shoo who was like 3 centimters away from my face smiling

"o" said kaniki

"yea" i replyed bluntly

shuo pulled away 2 the front of teh room

"hey class taht is all the woreds i am going 2 teach u today the bell is going to ring i love you all adieu" he smiled like happy

i stood up "bye shuu-shuu :3" i walked out of the room and then jumped on hede's back.

"hi hide" i said

"hi toby-chan" he smiled softly and held on2 my legs so i wouldnt fall and then he carried me 2 chemistry

our chemistree teacher was a hella old guy who lived in a coffee shop or something i cant remember his name tho

anyways he was teachin us chemistry adn we were learning about how the atomic symbol for lead is Pb or some junk and i was sleepign bc you kno dat shiit is boring

hide was taking good notes bc model student and i turned around 2 him "hide u gonna let me borrow those?"

ide scoffd. "yah sure but u know toby-chan u shood take ur own notes"

i rolled my eyes "ok hide this will b the last time"

just then mr. old guy spilled his coffee on his desk and caused a chemical explsion and he was covered in chems and he had to run up to the emergency eyewash fountain and wash out his eyes

i was lookin at him with a look of pity n lol

nishiki loled and was makin out wiff his girlfriend named kimi who was also a human btw

suzuyu stole mr. old guys wallet and also his left sock

i looked around everry1 and thought 2 myself

"2day is interesting" i said loudly and nobody rlly heard me bc i am like aph canada except hide adn he was like "yea"


	2. Chapter 2

wellcome back to the storie friedns its me toby

okay so today is monday, i hate monday its totes boring i HATE MONDAY

neway

TODAY WAS SPESHUL

BC

WE the ppl of the united states- i mean tokyo,

GOT A NEW STOODENT !

his name is - shit wats his name

fuk i forgot, anyway

he is tooka's bro which is p cool

but hes like, younger than us so thats dumb anyWAYS-

i was walking to english and ms. fuckin bitch rize TRIPPED me an i fell on my ass right there in front of the new kid (seriously wat the fuc is his name it begins wit an a)

(OH DATS RIGHT ITS AYATO DAM HE HOT)

AND HE FUKKIN LAUGHED SO HARD and that shit was scary bc he look like touka only his hair on FLEEK and he wears this cool ass earring , its nice

anyway i got my ass up and ran cuz he could probably smell my emmbarassment i mean like i almost passed out and this bitchs eyes went all fuckin red and shit

i was runnin down the hall and the bell rang and i bumped into kaneck keni!

i shouted. "what luck! kanaky what are u doin in hall! the bell rang ur gonna be late af!"

he shook his head. "no, toby-chan, i have study halll. i'm just headin to the library. :)" i like him, its alway s nice when he smile. :)))

i groaned. "no fair take me wit u" and soodenly, he grb my arm, and started pullin me to the library.

"wtf! kekeke! i was just kid!" i smacked his hand because he was being a naughty little child.

"i wasn't :)" he said, smiling. ok ths time the smile was not ngood :(((

i tryed to jerk away. "kaneku! srsly lemme go rize is gonna be pissed!"

"T0BY-CHAN WE ARE GOING TO STUDY :)))))))))))))))"

at this point i knew i was fukked

kanekkkkkys eyes were all red like both of them it was scary af

HE STARTED DRAGGIN ME AT TOP CANEKKI SPEED and i was hollerin and kickin but he bit my arm and that shut me right tf up

bc like, u kno kuneku. he never btites ANY1. so hes draggin me along, and im bleedin everywhere, AND HERE COMES

...

(dramatic pause)

..

S UZUYAY !

with this big ass stick! and he hit kankekeky right upside the fuckin head! and koneki was K O BAM DONE ON THE FLOOR

_**JOHN CENA !**_

i was crying suzuki had evolved in2 his final for m named pro wrestler john cena

i covered me ears, that shit was loud

John Cena started yellin and took kiniki's right sock

"**THIS IS FOR MY COLLECTION**" he shouted

and thats the story of how i became a mahou shounen *glitter*


End file.
